Beyond memories
by KenowaX
Summary: Cliff left Mineral Town when he was 16. Two years later, a stranger named Gale arrives. The guy looks just like Cliff. Gray fell in love with Cliff but doesn't seem to want to admit it. What will happen to him? Who is Gale really? Cliff x Gray.
1. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1 of my other fanfic.

This is a Cliff x Gray. If you are homophobe than please go away, you ought not to read this.

I'm telling you this right now; this story will be quite complicated.

I don't own harvest moon or kingdom hearts but I do like the idea they have.

This will be my longest fic. (Or so I hope)

Rated T for reasons.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1 : New town, new life

_|There is no coincidence in fate.|__-Kingdom hearts birth by sleep._

_-"Hey Cliff… Are you leaving? Already?"_

_-"I don't have a choice, but I promise you, I'll come back someday."_

_-"Okay… Don't forget me then… I'll wait for you."_

_Gale P-o-v_

I walked in the Inn, drenched. The storm outside was at its climax. The Inn was empty but a lone girl waiting at the bar counter. She was staring at her feet and didn't seem to notice me.

"Uh-hum…"

She lifted her head and stared at me wide-eyed. "Hey, I'd like a room for the night please."

She didn't react. She just stared at me with her big blue eyes... "Uh… Do I have something on my face?" That seemed to burst her bubble. "Oh ! Sorry. It's just… do you know who I am?" she asked. I inspected her carefully. Orangey hair, blue pants, blue eyes, little bow-ribbon in her hair… "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell, sorry. You must mistake me for someone else." I answered. "Oh, ok… sorry about that." she said with a smile. She took out a pen and a notepad and began to write down some information. "One room for Mr…?" "Gale Vory," I completed, "but just call me Gale." She finished writing down my name before telling me to come with her. She showed me a large room with three beds, a nice little table in a corner and a bathroom. "You'll be staying here, with a roommate, I hope you don't mind." Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I? "Well, what's his name?" It really couldn't hurt to ask really. The redhead began to smile a bit more and said : "His name's Gray."

_Gray P-o-v_

_Stupid old fart. Stupid old life. I hate it. It's just not the same. Something is missing. If only I could smash that bloody hammer onto my head._ I began working on a tool for Claire who was the new farmer in town. _Who would have thought that anyone from the city would've wanted to come in a dead hole like this place ? Mineral town is in the center of nothingness. We're lucky we have electricity._

_Ever since the day he left, my life hasn't been the same. Everyday I cursed the world I live in. I never thought I cared about him so much. All I can do is wait. He promised he'd come back didn't he?_

I sighed and gave one last smash on the tool. "Finished !" I called out. My old man… very old man turned around and took a look at the tool. Then he turned back to the counter and said : "Could be better. I guess you've worked hard enough today, you can go."

_That old geezer, can't he say just once that my work is brilliant ?! He says that I'm missing something important. I never get what he says anyway._

I took my brown coat from the hook and left the building. That was my Grandfather's blacksmith shop. And I'm his apprentice blacksmith. Now you know a bit more about me. Well, you could have guessed that my name was Gray. If you hadn't, know you know. I headed to the Inn as usual. That was my daily routine : Sleep, eat and work. I never took any interest in the town's annual festivities. I never enjoyed company. All I do is wait. Wait for him to come back. He's the reason I'm sour like this everyday. He… misses me… A tear began to fall on the side of my cheek. I entered the large Inn, said hi to Ann and tried to go up to my room. However the little redhead came to me as excited as a flee and started yelling : "Gray ! Guess what ! Guess what ! Guess what ! Guess what ! Guess what ! Guess What !..."

God she's annoying. Can't she see I'm not in the mood?

"What do you want Ann?" I asked her. I bet that she would've ripped her cheekbones apart if she smiled more that what she was doing. That would've been funny.

"You've got a new roommate !" She exclaimed.

"So? It's not like he's different from all the others." I said plainly. She started wagging her finger at me and continued : "This one's might interest you, you know. He looks like him…"

_Huh? Someone that looks like him? Is it possible? Could he have come back?_

"Is it him?!" I yelled at her with a spark of hope in my eyes. She shook her head. "Nope. He says his name's Gale. And he doesn't seem to recognize me."

_There you go. I knew he wouldn't have come back for me… He forgot me…_

I just headed upstairs. I didn't want to start thinking into this too much. I opened the door to my room and saw the guy in question lying on his bed. He really did look like him. Same hair, same eyes… "Hey, you must be Gray. I'm Gale, your new roommate." … same voice… I just stood there in shock. This guy just had to be him ! No one could just look like somebody else so much !

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He stated staring at me. I didn't like that. I tried not to look at him and headed for bed replying on the way : "Feeling down lately. Don't wanna talk about it. Good night."

With that said, I fell down onto my bed.

"Gonna sleep with your clothes on?" I heard the stranger ask me from behind. He was right… What am I thinking? I guess I'll go get changed then…

"Wanna have dinner with me? Just to get to know my roommate better." There he goes. Another blabber mouth. He'd go great with Ann. I so don't want to go.

"Sure, I'll come." I replied. Wait… what? I said I didn't want to !

"Great. I'll wait for you at the bar in the meanwhile. See ya later Gray."

And there he goes… Why did this have to happen…?

* * *

Well, how was it? Not too difficult to understand I hope. Please review and let me know what you think.

Note for Miss Rouge Apple: You should authorize private messages so I can speak to you freely otherwise I'm afraid you would have to wait every chapter update for me to answer to your call. Anyway, to answer your friend's question: No, I don't speak German. The main language in Belgium is French for the south and Dutch for the north. I'm in the south-east on the French border so I speak French. As for the name Kenowa, I just made it up one day when playing a game. Then I added X at the end. Nothing much really.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Hope you like ^^

Dinner for two… three… four…

"_Uh… W-Where am I?"_

"_Don't worry kid, you're safe now."_

"_Safe? I was in danger? I… can't remember…"_

Gray Pov

So, this is it. My dinner with Gale Vory. I don't have anything against the guy… It's just… He's so like Cliff. I miss him. He's my best friend. He was my roommate… my…

Anyway, I stared at the stairs. I knew he would be waiting for me down there. He's been waiting for two hours at the bar speaking with Ann. Strangely, this is the first time I go down here not wondering if I'd find Cliff waiting for me at the entrance of the Inn. I went down the stairs at my own pace. I had time to loose anyway. Gale was still chatting with Ann. They were laughing. Then his head turned to face me. He stared at me with a small smile on his lips. Like the smile HE had…

"Hey, you decided to show up." He commented. I so wasn't in the mood for this. I just wanted to go to bed. But gotta stay polite, right?

"Yeah… Didn't have anything to loose anyway…" I replied. Ann looked at us weirdly then practically yelled : "Are you two on a date or something?!"

Silence… Utter silence… We both looked at each other, mouth hung open. Then Gale spoke up : "Uhh… no. We're just having dinner together to get to know each other. You know, as roommates."

Ann looked at him for a minute then flicked her tongue said : "Sure… whatever…"

I sat at the closest table to the stairs and the Cliff-look-alike came to sit opposite me.

"So, what do you do for a living then, Gray?" He started the conversation.

"Nothing really… I'm the town's blacksmith. My grandfather's retired from blacksmithing but he still owns the shop here. So I work for him." I answered.

Gale nodded, like he agreed, and said that he understood. But what did he understand anyway? I just told him that I was working for my grandfather…

"Do you like it here?" He asked. I shrugged. "Could be better, but could be worse I guess."

What did he want from me?... Why me?... I hate these kinds of conversations that get you nowhere.

"Gotta girlfriend?"

Then I froze… My face went red. So that was his game uh? I bet he's a girl go-getter like Kai. God, is everyone like that nowadays? Can't they think about anything else?

"Y-yeah… well… N-No, but I do like someone." I replied.

"Ah ha ! Gotcha !" Ann stated from behind me, "It's that librarian girl, Mary isn't it ? I knew it ! I knew it ! I knew it …!"

She started hopping up and down saying that she knew it… Can't she bug someone else?

"Well fine Mr. I-wanna-spend-my-day-complainin'. I'll go ! I'll leave you two gentlemen on your little date !" She placed the plates on the table then ran off. Did I just that out loud? Oh well.

Gale just watched skeptically then opened his mouth and said : "You ok?"

My gaze turned back to him. "Y-Yeah… I'm ok."

We started eating. We didn't speak, or really look at each other during the rest of the evening.

Gale Pov

Utter silence… Nothing but the sound of Ann scribbling her pen on a notepad, the sound of our knifes and forks scratching on the plates. We didn't say anything. Not a word. Something was wrong with this guy. He looks so sad. Like he misses someone, or like his life is a living hell. It might be his job. Might not like it.

But there's something else I don't understand. Why did I feel like this? Like this dinner wasn't the first one. Like I'd been here before. Like this guy wasn't unknown to me. How?

And the worst part is… the terrible pain I felt when he told me he had a girlfriend. Actually, I don't even know why I asked. I didn't even want to know. It just came out like that.

The evening flew by. Our plates were empty when I decided to try and start a new conversation.

"So, Gray, do you know anything I could do in this town? Festivities? Jobs? Sights? Anything?"

Yeah, that was a good start. He shrugged : "Yeah, maybe."

I waited for him to continue… but he didn't…

"Like…?"

He shrugged again. "I dunno."

Ok, this isn't going to get me anywhere… "Is something wrong? Is it about your crush?"

He put his hat lower, so it would hide his eyes. He stood up and went back upstairs. Looks like I hit the spot. I'd better go talk to him… Or… Maybe he wants to be alone…

I'll see if he wants to talk about it tomorrow.

Carter Pov

I heard her… The goddess. She told me that fate was close. That a marriage would occur in the next year. That someone would come back from a long trip. And that someone would die. After hearing this news, I headed for the inn. If someone would arrive in this town, the inn would surely be the first place he would go. I hope it's Cliff. I miss having company at church. Although he didn't come as often as the first time I met him, he still came from time to time to say hi. So, I stepped into the large main foyer of the inn, and walked up to Ann. It was past 9 o'clock, so she was surprised to see me.

"Hey, Pastor Carter. Long time no see. Why are you here at such a late hour? Did you loose your keys to the church again?"

I started laughing softly. "No, no, I have it. I just wanted to know if you could tell me when someone would come to town and stay here."

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No… actually, yes, but no at the same time. I'm expecting someone, that's for sure." I replied.

She was nervous, like she knew something. Did that person already arrive?

"Carter… There is someone who came here… He's staying in a room upstairs. His name's Gale Vory."

I thought about it for a while. Gale Vory… Doesn't ring a bell…

"Oh, well, I actually wanted to know when someone who used to come here would come back… Not someone new really…" I said disappointed. But Ann smiled at me though, like she knew something too.

"Well, Carter… This Gale…"

"Talking about me?" A man came up to the bar and cut Ann off. I guess this must be Gale… He does look exactly like him… Same voice, same face, the hair was slightly different, shorter, he didn't have the pony-tail Cliff had. Still, I was really surprised to see him.

He looked at me then said, "Hey Carter !" With a smile, but then he put his hand over his mouth and looked really confused.

Gale Pov

What did I just say? Carter? Who the heck is Carter? Something is wrong here. I never met this guy and yet I called him Carter. Is this guy even named Carter?

He came up to me and offered a handshake. I accepted it and he said : "Nice to meet you, you must be Gale."

* * *

So? How was it? Not to complicated I hope. Have you found out the storyline yet? Someone will die, someone will get married and someone will come back. Sorry to tease you, but if I don't, you won't want to come and read the rest, will you? ^^

Please review. Critiques are as good as anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Sorry for the long wait ! I don't have any excuses except from just not wanting to write anymore. But I got the want back thanks to a nice reviewer. So here's Chappy 3. Hope you like !**

I saw this coming

"_Geez, who thought I would get stuck in this place, in this time of year, with you."_

"_Well, I can go away if you want. I don't want you breathing down my neck anyway !"_

"_Hey chill ! I didn't mean to sound offensive."_

"_Yeah, but you always do !"_

"… _I guess I do…"_

When we left of

What did I just say? Carter? Who the heck is Carter? Something is wrong here. I never met this guy and yet I called him Carter. Is this guy even named Carter?

He came up to me and offered a handshake. I accepted it and he said : "Nice to meet you, you must be Gale."

Gale's P-o-V

I was so shocked by what I'd just said. Ann looked at me quizzically while Carter just smiled. He seemed expectant and ever hoping even.

"Gale," Carter started, "the goddess told me you would be coming. It's actually very surprising to have you in front of me right now. Who would've guessed you would look just like him."

"Umm… thanks…?" I looked at him puzzled. He just laughed and told me I would understand when the day comes. With this said, he left me staring at the inn front doors while he went back to whatever business he had.

After a few moments, I told Ann I was going to bed. She just nodded and wished me good night.

This whole place is weird… I feel sad, but also happy… how very strange. Not as strange as the dream I had though… I woke up sweating ; the whole bed was literally drenched. Gray was up, sitting on the side of his bed. I could clearly see his facial expression even though it was dark in the room. He looked sad…

"You've been tossing around for an hour… I tried to wake you up but looks like you're a heavy sleeper." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've woken you up…" I apologized.

"Nah, you didn't. I just couldn't sleep. I've been thinking a lot today…"

"Oh really? What were you thinking about."

He lifted his head a bit to look at me in the eyes. Those eyes who reflected my very own sadness.

Sadness turned into anger quite quickly as he stated : "that's none of your business !"

He got in bed, facing the wall away from me. What is wrong with the guy?

I thought over about it while I turned over in bed and said to myself in a whisper : "Maybe it's best if I left this place. I don't seem to be wanted here."

As I said so, a tear fell down the side of my cheek. It might be linked to that dream…

"_Gale… Gale… Wake up !" I got up although I couldn't open my eyes. Weird… Why won't they open?_

"_Gale, you have to listen to me ! You have to remember ! You won't be in peace until you do !" A familiar voice cried. Litterally cried. I could hear this boy crying._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Isn't it obvious?" the voice said as I managed to open my eyes. I could see the man standing in front of me clearly. Blood pouring from his head. A huge black hole in the middle of his chest with blood staining the sides of his ripped shirt. "I'm you."_

=#=#=#=

Gray's P-o-V

I woke up to the sound of a closing door. Gale wasn't in his bed anymore. I looked sadly at my pillow, it had wet stains from the crying I'd been doing last night. Why am I reacting like this now? This guy isn't even HIM but I still cry about having yelled at him. I never cry about yelling at people. Otherwise I'd cry all the time. I sighed and got out of bed then headed down stairs.

"Hey everyone !" I called out in the Inn foyer.

Ann was the only one here though. She looked at me and sighed.

"Gray, how many times do I have to tell you to get a shirt on before coming down stairs !"

I didn't realize I was bare chested until then. Though it didn't matter anyway.

"We're in the middle of summer and you expect me to be wearing something on my back when it's clearly too hot in here?" I asked, irritated.

"Whatever hot shot just don't make my customers run away with your ugliness." She replied. "By the way, Gale checked out of the inn a little earlier. He said he had work to do out of mineral town and that he might not be coming back."

"Is that so…" was all I could come up with as a response, looking down at my feet.

"WHAT ? Is that all you can come up with ! You're clearly not okay with him leaving but you're just going to let go again ?" She yelled.

I just got mad and yelled in return : "Well what the hell am I supposed to do ! I only met him yesterday and he clearly doesn't recognize me since he is NOT Cliff ! That is not HIM so there's not point in keeping him here is there !"

My face was red. Really red. I was about to cry to, but Ann said something that sounded a lot like a self-whisper.

"Carter came yesterday and he recognized him…"

=#=#=#=#=

**There we go. Chappy 3 over. Now, is the story plot already forming inside your head or not? ^^**

**We'll see how it turns out !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I got a nice review from ****HarvestMoonLuv which got me motivated to write chapter 4 today.**

**So, here you go. Enjoy !**

**Oh, I forgot to mention : if you spot any mistakes in the storyline (like if it's summer one then, then the next it's spring) then please tell me. I can't keep track of my story very well. ^^'**

Let's see where this will get us

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"I just wish…"

"You wish for what…?"

"This."

Gale's P-o-V

After bidding farewells to Ann, I left the inn and headed left towards the town square I had come across when I came to this town. It was quite large and I noticed a few benches here and there, as well as a staircase leading to the beach. If I didn't have this feeling inside me telling me I should leave, then maybe, just maybe I could've found a home sweet home here. It looked like such a nice, peaceful town. As I entered the square, I sat on the closest bench I could find to get my thoughts straight.

_Maybe I should go west, beyond the mountains to the city… or maybe I could go on a deserted island somewhere and just die there…_

_Wha…? What am I thinking? This is ridiculous. I should just go where I feel like going… But I don't feel like leaving either… well… yes I am feeling like leaving, that's why I chose to go out the inn in the first place._

I scratched my head. This was getting too confusing. This whole town gets me confused.

"Hey ! Gale !"

Oh, look. Here comes Gray… half naked… My head turned cherry red, I tried to avoid blushing as much as I could.

"H-Hey Gray…" I replied as he steps closer towards me until he was right in front of me.

"You weren't gonna leave, were you?" He asked… worried…?

"Well… um… yeah… I was… I…" I stuttered.

"Come on Gale ! You can't do this ! You haven't seen all the wonderful things around this area. I'll show you ! Come on !" He hurriedly said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

Where's he dragging me now… North…?

"Why are we heading towards the church?" I asked. Gray stopped dead in his tracks and turned around looking sternly at me. I couldn't help but bow my head like I was about to be grounded.

"How do you know this is the way to church?" He asked.

… I didn't know… I really didn't know…

"I-I didn't… I didn't really know… It just popped into my head." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow then turned around and told me to come with him.

We eventually entered the church I'd predicted would be at the end of the path. Everything is going wild in my head. How was it I knew the church? And the day before, I met mister Carter even though I already knew his name. What's wrong with me?

"Oh my, hello Gale." Called Carter from across the long hall. "It's nice to see you again. And you've got Gray accompanying you as well. That's really nice, you've made yourself quite a few friends already. Before you know it, this whole town will appreciate you." He laughed. I just felt awkward.

"Hello Pastor." Gray saluted him and sat on the front row pew. I just followed him and sat down in turn.

These pews are quite confortable. They're not rock hard like I would've thought. These are quite soft, and give out a little warmth.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have work to attend to. I hope to see you soon boys," said the Pastor as he left through a back door.

Seems like Carter has a lot of work. Who would've thought Pastors had so much work.

"This place… it's quite something," Gray started, catching my attention, "it's said that Mineral Town is guarded by a magical being called the Harvest Goddess. I don't really believe any of that crap, but sometimes I ask myself… if we are already predestined by a magical force, then we might not have met by coincidence."

I looked at him puzzled. He really didn't seem like a very bright person. Not the kind to think philosophically anyway.

"Who knows…" I simply stated, out of words.

We just sat there for half an hour before Gray started talking again.

"You know, yesterday I told you I didn't know about any interesting sights or jobs here in town… well, there is one thing…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You see, I work as a blacksmith at my grandfather's…" He paused.

"You want me to become a blacksmith?" I giggled a little, "look at me, I'm skinny like I haven't eaten in days and not to mention quite weak. Blacksmithing isn't my thing."

"No, I don't want you to become a smith, that's my job, but there is a little run down farm just south from where I work. Maybe we could work out a deal with the mayor so that you could… you know… stay here in Mineral Town." He proposed.

"I dunno…" I replied. Was it worth it to try being a farmer…? Didn't that need as much strength as being a blacksmith?

"Well… We can try." I then answered grinning. This was going to be interesting.

=#=#=#=#=

Ann's P-o-V

I was at the counter, rubbing a glass for the hundredth time with the same, old washcloth I carried around, when Gray came in with Gale following him. Gray came up to me and whispered "told you I'd get him back." Before going upstairs, they ordered a glass of juice that Gray happily offered to Gale. Looking at them, I couldn't help but remember the old days, when Cliff was here with us. Good times, good times…

After I was done with work, I took the day off. My daddy took over for me. I went upstairs to check up on the two lovebirds. Yeah, that's right. It's way too obvious these two like each other. I bet they don't even know that now. But they will. Trust me, they will.

Peeking inside the room, I saw the couple sitting at the centered table playing cards and chatting. I happily made my way over to them and joined in the game.

We eventually told Gale about a lot of what was going on in Mineral Town : festivals, people, places, … However, we didn't say anything about Cliff. Gray and I knew something was up with this Gale so we preferred not to talk about HIM.

Everything was fine… until…

"Hey, Gale, tell me a bit about yourself. Where do you come from?" Gray asked.

Gale looking a little shocked from the question that just popped out of nowhere.

"Well… I… I come from a town that's just beyond the forest here in Mineral Town. Have you heard of Twilight town?" (A.N : Kingdom hearts ! Yay !)

"Yeah, I have," Gray stated, "just rumors from a few travellers that came by before you. They said that the sunset from over there was the most beautiful one in the entire world. I'm not sure if it can compete with the one from here though. It's so beautiful to see it from Mo… Gale…?" Gray asked, confused.

Gale was just sitting there, head bowed, motionless.

"Ann ! Go get Trent !" Gray yelled at me. I sped off before any second thought.

I hope he's okay.

**Dun dun dun ! Gale's going to hospital ! OMG ! What's going to happen next?**

**Why not send me ideas? I might include some in my story if they fit well enough ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Time for another Chappy ^^**

**Beware : This chapter contains a really cute GrayXGale scene.**

Dreams

"There you are ! Where were you ! I was really worried !"

"Hehe, sorry Ann. We were up on mother's hill relaxing, but we fell asleep."

"Oh, really? At least you're not harmed Gray… Cliff? Are you blushing?"

Gale's P-o-V

Everything around me was dark. I couldn't see anything… My eyes… they were sealed shut.

… _this dream… not again…_

"What do you mean not again?"

_Who said that?_

"It's me… well you…"

_How can you read my mind?_

"How can you be so stupid? I'm you remember !"

I chuckled. _Then that means you must be stupid._

…

_Helloooo?_

…

"How do you feel?"

_Actually… I'm feeling quite good… It's all warm here now… not like last time I saw you._

"You're not actually seeing me since you've got your eyes shut. Open your eyes, and look…"

I opened my eyes. My eyes had to adjust to the whiteness that was around me, filling the empty space there was. There I was, right in front of myself… this time though, he didn't have that blood coming out of his body, but still had that black hole in the middle of his chest… and now that I look at him carefully… his eyes are grey… dully grey… sad even.

"You've been blind for a long time you know."

_What do you mean? I've never been blind._

"Yes you were. Everything you were seeing, you thought you…"

_I thought I what?_

He looked scared. The air started to get colder and colder. As the whiteness around me became greyer, I felt as weak breath against my skin… and I saw… a drop of blood falling right in front of my eyes. My other self vanished, only to be seen again right above me, standing there on nothingness, blood pouring from his body again.

=#=#=#=#=

Gray's P-o-V

_Why did this have to happen? How DID this even happen? I just don't get it !_

I took my hat off for the hundredth time in half an hour, scratching my head at this puzzling event.

The doc didn't take Gale to the hospital. Instead, he came by with a bit of equipment and we placed his patient on his bed. Eventually, doctor Trent told us that my 'new found friend', as he said it, was going to be fine. I just hoped he was right.

"Gray…?" A girlish voice asked from the doorframe. "Are you going to be alright?"

I just shrugged.

"You've been looking at him like that ever since Trent left. You should go eat or something," said Ann as she stepped closer and sat on the bed next to me. I mumbled something, got up and left.

=#=#=#=#=

That same night, I got woken up from a lot of stirring. Gale was continuously shifting from one side to another, mumbling in his sleep. I got up from my bed to get a closer look at him. I was relatively relieved to see he was going better though. As I sat on the side of his bed, I could make out some things he was saying.

"N-no… p-please stop… l-l-leave m-me…"

He was having a nightmare again.

…

"." I jumped when he yelled. It really caught me off guard. He looked panicked. He was shaking quite harshly. I took hold of him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "It's okay Gale… I'm here for you… there's no need to be scared anymore… shhhhh…."

This reminded me so much of him. My heart was really pounding in my chest. It hurt at times, but I could take it. After all, I have to take care of Gale now.

The shaking had stopped ; he started to fall back on his bed so I gently laid him down. His face could clearly be seen in the darkness. He looked scare, but there wasn't much I could do anymore. When I tried to get up from his bed, I felt a small tug on the end of my shirt. Gale had his hand clutched on the fabric. I knew he didn't want me to leave him. Quite frankly, I didn't either, and I was really sleepy too. I hadn't slept very well for a long time. Especially last night when Gale had the first nightmare. I just laid down next to him, pulled the covers on us two, and took him in my arms… like I used to do with HIM.

=#=#=#=#=

Gale's P-o-V

I was really scared. That thing ! I don't even dare to call it 'myself' because that was just too horrible of a sight to be me. That thing came closer and closer. An everlasting frown on his face. Those eyes of his pitch black, like that black hole he had. The blood started to trickle down on my face while I looked up at him, leaving red marks on my face. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Or, more like, my leg's didn't dare to move. I kept telling myself to run away, but I didn't. The thing's hand came in contact with my head. He'd gently pressed his palm on my forehead, his eyes locked with mine. I started to feel numb. A large black stain started to grow, on my chest first, then down to my feet and through my arms, ending with my neck and face. I couldn't see anything anymore. I was scared, although it was pitch black with nothing else to see. Then I heard a scream followed by something warm covering me. It felt really nice. I could see again, that thing looking straight in my eyes. This time, his weren't black anymore, they were white. My face wasn't covered in black either, but my body did. I didn't understand what was going on, but it felt good, and I didn't want that feeling to leave yet. However, I felt it slip away from me, the darkness gaining control over me again. I was scared again. Even though I was still clutched to that warmth, I was still scared. The thing's eyes turned black again and I was, within seconds, swallowed in darkness. Not for long though, as everything became white in an instant. My other self disappeared leaving me alone, to enjoy the warmth that came to me.

I reappeared a little later. I looked happy, with a genuine smile. I didn't have a black hole in the chest anymore, but I could still see that greyness in my eyes.

**What an ending for the chapter ! Well. I hope you understand what is going on with the story. You should have a little idea about what the story will be about. If not, than that's okay, because there's still a lot of way to go, and a lot of love to be shown. Plus, we still don't know who is going to die. AND we have to get Gale to stay in Mineral Town. Or do we?**

**Where is Cliff do you think? Maybe those lines at the beginning of each chapter will help you figure it out. It should by now anyway. Lool. Peace, out !**


End file.
